


Ice

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin tries to take Makoto on an ice skating date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> One last prompt fill from the "ways you said I Love You" requests on tumblr. This one was for "Too quick, mumbled into your scarf".

“Rin, please don’t let go of me, I’m going to fall!”

“Makoto, you’re going to make us _both_ fall if you keep clinging to me like this!”  Rin tried to push his boyfriend back a bit, to give him some room to stabilize them on the ice.  Despite his best efforts, however, Makoto simply moved closer to him, gripping Rin’s upper arms in his large hands.

Letting out a whimper, Makoto kept clinging to Rin, not wanting to let go of him.  “I’m sorry, Rin.  I’m so bad at this.”

“Haven’t you ever gone skating before?”

“When Haru and I were little…  I was bad at it then, too.”  Makoto gave Rin a nervous smile, trying to move himself away so Rin wouldn’t fall.  “I’m going to go sit down.”  He let go of Rin, turning to cling to the side of the ice rink.  With a soft whine, he pulled himself to an exit before wobbling over to a bench.

Rin watched him go, smiling a bit.  Honestly, Makoto should have just told him he wasn’t good at this.  He would have picked somewhere else but Makoto had always been a self-sacrificing idiot.  Deciding that skating alone on a _date_ was incredibly lame, Rin followed Makoto off the rink, sitting himself down right beside him.

“Hey you,” he said, smiling a bit as Makoto rested his head on his shoulder.  “You wanna go somewhere else?”

“But you wanted to do this,” Makoto muttered.

There he went, giving up his own comfort for the sake of others _again_.  Rin sighed, nudging Makoto with his elbow.  “This is supposed to be a date.  It’s no fun to skate alone.  We can go get hot chocolate or something at that new café.”

Makoto perked up a bit at that, a small smile on his face.  “You don’t even like chocolate.”

“Yeah but I like you.”  A grin spread across Rin’s face as he watched Makoto turn red.  Sometimes he couldn’t believe his giant of a boyfriend could be so cute.  He was especially cute now that he was hiding his face in Rin’s scarf.

“I love you,” Makoto said quickly, voice muffled in Rin’s scarf.

Feeling his own face turning red, Rin tugged up his scarf, trying to hide his face.  “You’re so unfair.”

Makoto just laughed, his chest rumbling nicely where it was pressed against Rin’s side.  His hand found Rin’s on the bench and he laced their fingers together.

The date might not have gone as planned but neither of them minded, as long as they were together.


End file.
